Darkness Always Comes
by Mortis-Exspectare-Tu
Summary: A short Dark Harry Story, post Hogwarts


Hello to everyone, this is my first fic so please be gentle. I do accept criticism, but not flames.  
  
Title: Darkness Always Comes  
  
Author: Mortis-Exspectare-Tu email: anguis_sangius@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters, they Belong to J.K. Rowling, and a few other people, I guess.  
  
Rating: R to be on the safe side.  
  
Summary: Harry joins Voldemort.  
  
A/N: If you have any suggestions or would volunteer Beta reading services, please contact me at anguis_sanguis@yahoo.com, and please review, I really do value your opinion. Now on with the story. (I don't have a Beta so all errors in this story are mine, and mine alone.)  
  
Darkness Always Comes  
By, Mortis-Exspectare-Tu  
  
"Stomachus dirumpi," the black robed figure said, as he pointed his wand at the short man in front of him. The man instantly fell clutching his stomach in agony. He looked over his shoulder at his three companions, who were doing much the same as he was to the other members of the muggle family they were attacking. He looked back to the figure in front of him still on his knees in agony, seeing him like that brought back memories of his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Ah memories," he sighed as he cast Crucio on the man before him as he succumbed to his thoughts.  
  
The summer before his seventh year, he had snapped. The Dursleys had been especially hard on him, Vernon beating him almost every day. He also got fed up with Dumbledore. At the end of his sixth year he had overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley, saying that he was expendable and that as long as he killed Voldemort he didn't care what happened after that. That had been the last straw for him.  
  
Not only his attitude changed over the summer, his appearance had also. He was no longer short, but was tall enough to almost tower over Vernon. His hair had given up trying to stand on end and now lay flat, and was quite long. His skin and face had changed as well, his skin had become increasingly pale, almost to the point of transparency, and his face had become more elongated. At the sight of these new changes his relatives insisted that he looked like a corpse, and he agreed, although he would never tell them that.  
  
He had also come to the conclusion that his friends were just Gryffindor prats that only stayed by his side so that he would protect them from "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". He had even want as far as to send back the birthday gifts they had sent him.  
  
On the train ride back to Hogwarts he sat in a compartment usually occupied by Slytherins. Draco had noticed the change in him, and had been civil, if not nice. When he got to school he asked Dumbledore to be resorted, he knew he belonged in Slytherin and that the sorting in his first year had been fixed, but Dumbledore adamantly refused, adding to his already growing infuriation with the man.  
  
The day that majorly changed everything had been at the beginning of November. All the Gryffindors had shunned him, and he didn't mind, but that letter changed everything. He knew as soon as that huge black eagle owl swooped through the Great Hall and landed gracefully on his shoulder. As he opened the letter to read the message he already knew was there, he felt two pairs of eyes on him-Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. He knew that they recognized the owl as belonging to Voldemort. He also knew that for the first time in many years Albus Dumbledore was oblivious as to what was going on within the walls of his school.  
  
He read the formal letter inviting him to join Voldemort, and put all past grudges behind them. It also instructed him to give his reply as soon as possible and to keep the owl. Late that night as he was walking through the dungeons, Draco approached him and asked about the letter. He knew that Draco was a newly initiated Death Eater. Snape was also a Death Eater, and a spy for Voldemort.  
  
"Dumbledore has a terrible habit of hiring Death Eaters," he thought as he thought of Snape, and Quirrel.  
  
He told Draco that he had already replied, and had decided to join. Draco had been a bit surprised, but guickly recovered with typical Malfoy grace, and even invited him to the Slytherin Common Room. He had accepted, and even thought most of the Slytherins had been skeptical they soon welcomed him, realizing that he was no longer the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Over the next few months he began to spent more and more time with the Slytherins and less and less with the Gryffindors. Even going as far as eating with them, and sleeping in the empty room in the Slytherin dorm. He kept in contact with Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort had told Severus to give he and Draco extra Dark Arts lessons.  
  
Over the Christmas holidays there had been many Death Eater attacks, causing a noticeable drop in the amount of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students. He and Draco had become friends with Severus and spent many evenings in his sitting room by the fire.  
  
As the year progressed he and Draco had more Dark Arts lessons, as the Death Eater attacks became more frequent. The week of the seventh year N.E.W.T. exams he received a letter from the Dark Lord telling him that he would attack Hogwarts at the end of the week, and instructed he and Draco to join in the attack as soon as he got there. On the night of the attack he and Draco had waited anxiously in the Slytherin Common Room. When they heard a loud crack, they hurried to the Great Hall. They had seen Voldemort duel and kill Dumbledore, as the Death Eaters took on the Aurors, both of them managing to take down a few Aurors. The battle had been won quickly, with very few losses on the Dark side, the Dark Lord now had immediate and unconditional power. That same night he had been initiated, the mark burned into his skin.  
  
The las battle had been two weeks ago, although it seemed like an eternity. The seventh years had not graduated because there were so few of them left, almost the only ones still alive were the Slytherins, and the school had been closed to students, and turned into Voldemort's headquarters. Today was supposed to be his graduation. The attack today was Severus' and Lucius' "Graduation" present to he and Draco.  
  
He sighed again as the man at his feet started to scream even louder. He released the Cruciatus curse and magically bound him. He pulled a silver double-edged dagger from his robe and began carving designs into the man's skin. As the muggle started screaming again, he put a silencing charm on him. After finishing his cutting, he slit the man's throat and sheathed the dagger back in his robes.  
  
He heard Draco's surprised voice say "I never thought you had that in you.", as he observed his friend's brutality. He saw Lucius and Severus smirk proudly. A  
  
As they left the house, he asked himself, "Where's the Gryffindor Golden Boy now, hmmm?"  
  
"Dead," he thought morbidly, as dead as the parents he never knew, as dead as the muggle at his feet. He pointed his wand skyward, and shot the Dark Mark into the air, and Apparated away. 


End file.
